A driver on a journey from point A to point B is often traveling along the same route as other drivers. Drivers on the route, may desire information, for example, about the route ahead or about traffic or road conditions or tips that other drivers might know. However, there is currently no way for a driver to communicate with others on such a shared route, other than the inefficient waving through a vehicle window as they pass each other. Citizens band radio has been used for communications between drivers in a region, but the communications of citizens band radio are broadcast to anyone listening in the region, including those not on a shared route.
Therefore, improved systems and methods to address these and other shortcomings in the art are desired.